


【尊礼】与你同在  第三章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《与你同在》是双警察设定，下克上。全文共分为三章加一个番外。每一章的故事彼此相关，需要从第一张开始看。非常感谢您能喜欢这个故事！





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

其实周防尊知道，无论如何也救不回十束了。

就是因为这样，周防尊的愤怒才无法抑制。就像一座快要喷发的火山，在低吟，在嘶吼。他的胸腔里的血液即将沸腾，办公室里的空气局促的不够他呼吸，警署里一分钟都待不下去。

比起技术部门的支持，周防尊似乎更相信自己的直觉。大步朝外走去，在等待出租车的时候，身后传来八田美咲大声的呼喊。

“你跟过来干什么？”周防望着车流的方向举起右手，看都没有看他就下了驱逐令，“回去！”

“尊哥！”八田刚刚赶到，一辆出租车正好停在面前，坐进车厢里他气喘吁吁地说：“让我跟你一起去！”

“辻衍街二町目578号。”见他那么坚持，周防坐在副驾驶没有理会八田，专心思考着下一步的工作。  
“现在是要去哪里啊？”  
“HOMRA酒吧。”

老板草薙出云正在做开店前的准备，见周防气势汹汹地走进来，脸色非常难看，连忙放下手边的活儿：“出什么事了？”

“十束最后一次到店里是什么时候？”  
“前天晚上吧！他打工的时间是下午六点到11点。尊，该不会是他出了什么事吧？”草薙担心地问道。

“十束出事了。最近两三天有没有奇怪的客人到店里来？”周防口袋里摸出一支烟点上，继续问道：“有没有人找你打听他的事？”

“也请仔细回忆一下，有没有人问尊哥的事？”八田补充道，他望着周防正色道：“线人出事，有时候是因为对警察抱有恨意。”

草薙一边擦着玻璃杯一边仔细回忆着说：“前天晚上有人夸他干活挺勤快的，还找他搭讪来着。有监控影像，我给你找找……”

熟练地操作着电脑，前天晚上的视频被调了出来，草薙指着屏幕给他看：“就是这个男人，十束端酒过去的时候还拉着他说了好一会儿，但是不知道说了什么。”

“这个人……我是不是在哪见过，好眼熟。”八田挠了挠头若有所思地说道。

的确有些眼熟。  
不过，这种大众脸街上一抓一大把，不确定他们聊天内容的情况下，根本不可能作为嫌疑犯的参考。周防对视频不置可否，继续问道：“有人问起我吗？”

“有啊！有两个常来的美女在我打听你的联系方式，她们对你有意思又不是一天两天了。”草薙带着调侃的笑容看着周防。

“啧！别卖关子，草薙，他们到底说了什么？” 周防对这种事不感兴趣，严肃地看着他。

“那人问十束多少岁了，又问他在这里的收入怎么样，但这都算不上奇怪的问题吧！”草薙继续说道：“哦，还问了常常和他在一起的红发男人什么时候到店里。红发男人，说的就是你吧？可是他也没有找十束要你的联系方式哦。”

“完全不像是坏人啊！”八田聚精会神地注视着显示器，喃喃自语道：“可是这男人看起来好普通，就像是住在你家隔壁的上班族……”

“到底是不是好人，可不是看长相就能判断的。”  
周防给屏幕拍了照，然后转过来对八田说：“等一会儿警署应该会有人过来，你在这里接应他们。”说完便朝大门走去。

“尊哥！你要去哪里？”八田赶忙追上去。  
“啰嗦！别跟着我，我现在要去见个人，你去了只会碍手碍脚！”周防瞪着他。

“请一定带我一起！”  
八田会那么坚持，肯定是接到宗像礼司的指示。周防叹了口气，再次警告道：“ 听好，等会你在一旁等我，不管我做什么你都不要出声。”

他咬着下唇重重地点了点。

==============================

宗像礼司到达警视厅之后，立刻填写了“唯识”系统链入权限申请表。在拿去给警视长签字的路上，他忽然想起了上次国常路大人提到的视频。

“你要看周防击杀宗元秋彦的视频？”老人颇为意外地看着宗像，“是不是因为周防的线人出事，他又有些失控了？”

“还不至于，我只是想多了解一下他的心理状态。”宗像答道。

国常路在电脑上操作了几下，办公桌左侧墙壁上的投影幕布上，便出现了画面。

周防举起枪直接对准的就是宗元秋彦的脑袋。  
脸上狰狞的笑容非常恐怖。  
眼神充满怒火，一副失去理智的模样。  
就像一只猛兽，嗅到了猎物的味道。

终于明白了国常路让他留意周防的用意了，连宗像礼司看到这样的周防都觉可怕。但是尽管如此，宗像还是相信他只是因为被愤怒迷了心智，不会那么容易就变成魔鬼。

“宗像，唯识系统还在试运行中。你们如果链入的话可能会产生很多后续的问题。因为警署级别不够，链入之后就相当于和警察本部共享了信息资源。会有来自上层的压力，比如说关于泄密风险等等一系列的文件需要你签署，产生的后果也由你承担。宗像，这后果可不是一般人能承受的起的。你可想好了吗？”国常路拿起了签字笔，在签署之前，再次提醒他。

=================================

“唯识系统”是日本为构建秩序社会，保障社会安全所建立的，应用于普通民众日常生活中的保安系统，对本国人民生活进行全方位的监控，因为监控范围不限于通信、网络、GPS定位，还汇入了人脸识别、指纹记录以及记录在案的DNA档案，必要时甚至可以启用所有的显示器获得监控视频。正是因为“唯识”存在侵犯个人隐私的嫌疑，而且向上层延伸还牵扯到机密信息。来自方方面面的争议，所以才一直处于试运行阶段。

“大人，有六人被杀，犯人消失无踪。且不说被害人是不是无辜，单是造成的社会恐慌可想而知。这种挑衅警察的行为，绝不能原谅。”宗像强忍着愤怒继续说道：“如果能抓到犯人，所有后果我来承担。”

“宗像。”国常路的双眼如鹰一般锐利，无比威严地注视着宗像：“除非紧急情况，我希望你能将无色活着逮捕到案，把他送上法庭接受审判。我们要给被杀害的人，给社会民众一个交代。”

“遵命。”宗像微微欠身，接过国常路签署好的申请书。

“如果周防一定要杀了无色，你会怎么做？”老人的表情愈发凝重，“当然，这个问题你先思考一下，现在不用回答我。”

“多谢您的提醒，我会认真想清楚的。”宗像垂下眼睑微微点了点了头。

拿到了授权书，宗像礼司还需要去6楼的技术部门获取密码。需要签字盖章的部门如此繁复，完成这一系列手续，整整用了他2个小时。驱车往回走的时候，宗像拨通了周防的手机。

“你马上回办公室来。我已经取得了‘唯识’的权限，这边需要人手支援。”

“运行那系统光是过滤信息就需要大量的时间，还不如我用自己的方法去调查。”电话那头传来周防的声音。

“你的方法？我不认为你的效率会比唯识系统更快。”宗像皱起了眉头。

“宗像，比起那个，我更相信刑警的直觉。”

“你现在的状态带枪出去太危险了，请你服从命令。”宗像带着命令的口吻说道。

电话那端近十秒的沉默后，周防沙哑低沉的声音传来：“如果这是宗像礼司的担心，我会考虑的。”

“周防！”  
都这种时候了，那男人还在调侃自己，宗像提高音量生硬地打断他。

“下班前我会回警署的。宗像，你放心。”似乎是已经看出了对方的心思，周防说完后便挂断了电话。

放心？说得轻松。  
宗像冷笑了一声：调查工作哪里有那么简单就能出结果？链入唯识系统后，将会有数以兆计的信息单元涌进来。原理上是输入十束的照片以及手机号码，就可以在“信息池”中找到他行动的路线以及最后消失的地点。但是要对比并过滤掉大量无效信息是需要时间的，也需要人手来操作。

最先进科技与刑警的直觉，到底哪一个更值得信赖呢？

宗像从车内的收纳盒里面拿出了一支烟。他几乎不抽烟，只有在烦躁得无法冷静思考的时候才会抽一支。香烟的气味迅速弥漫整个车厢，尼古丁让他的神经稍微舒缓了些，眼前再次浮现出周防那张总是皱着眉冷漠的脸。

===========================

八田美咲躲在路边的咖啡厅，精神高度紧张地注视着外面的周防尊。和周防正在交谈的两人，怎么看都不是普通人。以前就听前辈说过他查案常常会踩线，如今看来是真的。八田美咲倒不是担心他会走歪，但是警署方面是否能一直默认他的做法呢？这对周防尊来说实在是太危险了。

“在日本办了几个大案的无色，你们知道些什么，告诉我。”

“不瞒你说长牧组也在找他。如果有消息，一定会卖给警官你啊！”其中一个金色卷发的男人无奈地说道， “也有人说搞不好就是政府部门的内斗，找来一个透明人来排除异己。嘁！不过这些消息没什么可信度！”

“十束多多良，这段时间帮你们做过事吗？”周防所说的“事”，是帮他们运送一些见不得人的货品。十束为了生存有时候也会做些违法的勾当，周防不是不知道，只不过没有较真，因为就算是抓了十束，也阻挡不了东京黑帮贩毒的脚步。更重要的是，这部分的业务也不在他工作范畴以内。与其这样，不如等到警视厅缉毒警行动的时候再予以配合。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“警部先生问这些干什么？别耍我们啊！”站在金发男人身边的是一个穿着短裙，妆容化得非常妖治的女孩，大波浪卷发随意地披在肩头，雪白的胸脯露出一半。周防自始至终都没有看她，这让她十分恼火。“十束那孩子最近确实来过长牧组，不过干了些什么，我们不知道诶。”

“非常重要的事，请你们帮忙查一下。”周防从口袋里掏出一叠钞票，递向那两人，“如果愿意去查，这是劳务费。如果不想帮忙，不勉强。”  
两人对视一下，没有做声。周防见他们有犹豫，立刻转身就要走。

“诶！您别慌着走啊！”那女孩一把拉住周防的袖子，整个身子贴了上去。“钱什么的都是小事，再聊一会儿吧！我叫美惠！”

啧！真烦人！  
周防不悦地停下了脚步，瞥了一眼挤压在自己手臂上的丰满胸部，又看了看她画着性感眼线的眼睛。看来那女孩很中意周防，被他的外形和浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙所吸引。周防尊还没有迟钝到看不出来她的意思。他不耐烦地深吸了口气，将那一叠钞票丢在那女孩裸露出来的胸口上。 

“去做事。其他的，以后再说。”  
“是！”  
那女孩几乎是雀跃着将钱塞进口袋，站在一旁的金发男人无奈地嘟囔着：“真是的，一看到帅哥就像发情的猫一样......”

“喂！你说谁呢！”女孩抬手朝男人的头上拍了一巴掌，两个人打打闹闹地走开了。

见周防谈完了，八田连忙跑了过去。  
“尊哥，你、你不会、会真的要、要……”一着急就结结巴巴是八田的毛病，特别是话题涉及到女性的时候。

“抱那女人吗？嘁！我像是那种人吗？”周防嫌恶地看了他一眼，“要想破案，就要多开渠道获得消息。官方的信息有很多局限性，没办法。”

听到“抱”这个词，八田的脸有写发烫，他加快脚步跟上周防追问道：“尊哥，真的能找到线索吗？”

周防尊没有回答他的问题，此刻他的大脑里只想一件事，就是尽快抓到无色。至于通过什么手段，根本就不重要。如果十束是昨晚上就失踪了，现在很可能已经不在世上了。周防只有强制自己不去想这件事，才能让即将沸腾的脑浆冷却下来。

想要亲手杀了无色。——这就是周防的真实想法。

也许，并不完全为了十束，还为了这几个月以来一直折磨自己的念头。只有让那人消失，藏在灵魂深处的心魔才能真正拔出 。

===============================

“终于肯回来了吗？”

周防尊推开了警视办公室的房门，宗像礼司正坐在办公桌前，冷冷地看着他。已经是晚上八点多了，大部分的同事都已经下班了。

就像是知道宗像一定会等他，周防一回到警署就直接去了他的办公室。

“唯识系统运行的怎么样？有消息吗？”红发男人双手插在口袋里，避开了宗像质问的话语和眼神，直接将话题进行到案件上。

“伏见和日高正在网络支援课加班。”宗像推了下镜架，盯着周防的脸继续说道：“既然回来了，就先汇报一下你出去的收获吧！”

“十束最后一次出现在HOMRA酒吧是前天晚上。酒吧里没有接触到可疑的人物，他在关田町有个临时住所，管理处的监控没有他回去的影像。十束前天夜里11点下班后就失踪了。”周防语速缓慢地地叙述着，语气中透着疲惫。

“然后呢？无色寄来的视频上提到十束还会做着别的‘兼职’，你不会不知道吧？都去问过了吗？”

“嗯。该找的人我已经去找过了，但是暂时没有消息。”周防的手在口袋里摸了摸，烟已经抽完了。

宗像拉开抽屉，从里面拿出一盒还没打开过的万宝路，朝他丢了过去。

“HOMRA的监控影像上那个和十束搭讪的男人，是我们警署的同事。他碰巧也常去那家酒吧，所以就拉着十束多问了几句。”

没想到宗像竟然会准备的有烟。他看了看手中的烟盒，连道谢都省略了，抽出一支直接点燃：“那么巧吗？是哪课的？”

“网络支援课的堂本贞二。哦呀，你已经不记得他了吗？”宗像浅笑了一下，“周防尊果然是一个不会把别人放在心上的人。”这是宗像从伏见猿比古那里得知的，据说他来工作了好几个星期了，周防才记住他的名字。

难怪不得觉得眼熟，原来是同事。从前办案的时候，见过几次。周防总算是想起来了，“也就是说那个监控视频没有价值吗？”

“可以说明十束最后失踪的时间。”  
宗像望着他那张写满失望的脸，微微地点了点头。

停顿了数秒之后，他走到了周防的面前，压着嗓子轻声说道：“如果抓到无色，你是不是要杀了他？”

“这要看情况。”

“如果......咳咳，我说的是如果。”宗像修长的食指推了下镜架，艰难地说道：“如果抓到无色，由我来按照你的要求来做这件事，你是否同意？”

“喂喂，别说得好像这一次真的能顺利抓到他一样！”  
周防注视着宗像给淡紫色瞳孔，对他的建议不以为然，“在前几次案件中，我们多少次都以为要抓到他了，结果每次都让他逃得消失无踪。”

“但是你也相信这一次一定能抓到他的吧！”

“刑警的直觉……而已。”周防的表情有些复杂，看着宗像的脸淡淡地说了一句。

“要不要一起过去看看伏见他们的工作进度？”

“不用了，看到闪个不停的屏幕我头都疼。”周防将烟头丢尽烟灰缸，看到宗像的杯子里还有半杯水，兀自端起来一饮而尽。“如果没有别的事，我先回去了。”

“我还以为你会留下来加班。”宗像盯着那只茶杯，就像是检查那只杯子上是否感染上了细菌。

“我还约了其他人见面，有些人只有晚上才找得到，必须要加快进度！”周防边说着就朝门的方向走过去，这一次他没有看宗像的眼睛。

“周防，你是在和我比赛吗？”  
后背上火辣辣得疼，那是宗像质问的视线。他停下了脚步，“我只是想亲自抓住他。”  
“如果这是一场比赛，我赢了的话，你肯就此罢手吗？”宗像的话严肃且认真，并不像是试探。

周防尊这才明白他的意思，慢慢地转过身来，看到宗像那绷紧的脸色轻轻地叹了口气：“放松点，宗像。抓捕犯人方面，我比你有经验。”

看着他离去的背影，宗像的担忧犹如外面漆黑的夜幕，漫天盖地地涌上来。

================================

周防尊早上醒来的时候，发现八田正睡在地板上。头疼欲裂的他，仿佛想起了昨晚上的事，为了打听到更多的十束和无色的消息，他在HOMRA附近的酒吧和游戏厅不停地走动，和各种各样的人交涉到后半夜才回去。

这是八田第一次跟着他一起和江湖上的人打交道，虽然从头至尾他都没有介入，但是跟着周防跑一晚上，也着实累得够呛。周防看了看睡相极差的八田，轻轻踢了下他的肩膀：“快起来！要上班了。”

八田挣扎着坐起身来，打了个超大的哈欠，两个人连吃早饭的时间都没有，就直接往警署赶去了。不管是怎么样的大案，为信息同步每天早上必须回警署开会，这是硬性规定。

“5月20日晚上11点10分，十束多多良离开HOMRA酒吧，从路线上看是前往关田町，他离开酒吧步行了十分钟左右，监控画面出现了晃动，请看。”站在台上讲解的是伏见猿比古，一夜没睡的他眼睛红通通的，打开成像仪，幕布上便出现了监控拍到的画面。

“这个位置出现了1.5秒的晃动，接着再出现的影像就再没有拍到十束。可以确定十束失踪的时间是20日夜里11点20分。”他望向宗像礼司，解释道：“从画面晃动的时长来看，产生的原因有两个，一是有人用干扰设备影像的讯号，二是有人对监控视频做了剪辑，将拍到十束的这一部分剪去了。”

“好的，辛苦了。日高，你去核实了堂本离店的时间和口供，说一下结果。”宗像微微点了点头，示意日高暁继续。

“堂本的供词与HOMRA老板草薙出云所述完全吻合，他离店的时间是10点40分，因为他住的比较近，步行回家经过的每个路口摄像头都拍到他了。”日高一边说着，将当时的监控调了出来。“报告警视，堂本贞二并无可疑。”

宗像沉思了片刻：“市政监控是由官方后台控制的，被人剪辑的可能性太低了。那么就先从干扰器下手吧！今天伏见留下来运作唯识，道明寺去现场查一下。”

“周防，请说一下昨天调查的结果。”  
“是。”宗像叫他的时候，周防正在整理刚才大家上报的信息。上司行动的速度比他想象的要快，即便是同事他也没有放松盘查，其严谨的态度也让周防对他刮目相看。

嘀嘀！  
“不好意思！”  
正当周防将昨天的行踪说到一半的时候，手机突然响起了短信声。他慌忙从口袋里掏出手机，快速浏览后看着宗像说道：“有人要提供关于十束的消息，我现在马上要出去一下，详细的情况下午回来报告！”

“周防，去领枪械。”  
宗像脸色变得有些不好，将视线移到手中的文件上，说话的声音很低沉。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“警视......？”周防望着宗像愣了一下，心领神会地带点了点头。

见八田美咲还在晕头晕脑地看着宗像，伏见猿比古冲着他低吼道：“还愣着干什么？快跟上去！”

“诶？是！”这才明白过来的八田，都来不及和上司打招呼就从凳子上弹跳起来，靠背椅发出刺耳的噪声。

“非常抱歉，警视！我认为您刚才的命令欠妥。”当八田离开会议室，淡岛世理立刻提出了异议。“既然昨天您特别交代，调查的所有信息必须由您同意后才可以告知周防，这说明周防的行动本身存在一定的危险性。您今天还允许他带枪支出去，这恐怕不妥吧！”

大家没想到的提出疑问的竟然是一直服从宗像命令的淡岛，所有人的视线顿时都投向了她。

“周防的行动的确存在一定的危险性。但是作为上司，我首先要保证自己的警员安全。无色是个极度凶残的罪犯，如果和周防遭遇，我不能那他的生命开玩笑。”宗像站了起来，冷峻的表情前所未有的威严，他环视在坐的几个人后，说道：“考虑到十束多多良很可能已经死亡了，请各位关注平台消息，尽快找到他，哪怕只是尸体。”

“是！”  
“日高，你和道明寺一起去十束消失的地方，把周围一公里所有的人和物的信息带回来，运用’唯识系统‘扩大搜索范围。”宗像习惯性地推了下镜架，环视众人后命令道：“开始行动！”

===============================

再一次被楼下活动室的喧闹声打扰，宗像不悦地皱起了眉。在来赴任的时候，得知警署要举行羽毛球比赛，各个课都邀请参赛了。刑事课最近较为忙碌，所以没有参加。这对部分年轻的队员来说，确实是遗憾的事。

已经连续工作超过30个小时了。此刻的宗像眼睛很酸疼，合上笔记本电脑决定到楼下走一走，顺便放松一下大脑，说不定会有新的发现。

哦呀，比赛已经打完了吗？  
宗像进去的时候，第一名已经评选出来了。有十几个参加活动的选手穿着运动装，正在相互拍照留念，而其他的人忙着收拾现场。 宗像作为新来的警视，许多警员并不认识，这也倒省去了不少寒暄的麻烦。他默默地站在窗台边上，感受着比赛过后的余温。

女警员拍照非常麻烦，需要补妆整理头发，还要摆出运动员的姿势。男警员就简单的多了，毛巾擦了汗水就可以照。运动鞋和地板摩擦声，以及大家兴奋的叫嚷声，都彰显着警员们的活力。宗像平时运动的项目中并没有羽毛球，反倒让他产生了兴趣。

“那个.......您好！能请您帮我们拍个照吗？”一个扎着马尾的女警员将手机捧在掌心递向他，颇为不好意思地看着宗像。   
面前有四个女士正望着他，宗像微微点了点头。

“让我给你们照不就好了吗？”  
宗像为那几个女孩照完相了之后，发现另外一边也有几个人正在商量照相的事。

“不行！要是由智子给我们拍照的话，那么照片上不就少了一个人啦！”  
“我没关系的。”一个女孩腼腆地说，“人家都说我不上相呢！再说，总要有人负责照相，不会出现在照片里也很正常啦！可以单独再照！”

宗像愣住了。那一瞬间，思绪喷涌着，似乎有什么东西渐渐浮现出来，那种感觉就像是闷头在迷宫里找钥匙，完全忽略了钥匙可能就放在入口这个假设。急切地想要到达终点，完全没有发现答案就在起点。  
手心隐隐冒汗，他立刻朝网络支援课走去。

说不定，无色就藏在我们的视觉盲区。  
宗像的心里升腾起一阵恶寒，那是种被人窥视的恶心感受。

伏见猿比古此刻的状态糟透了，长时间盯着显示器令他的眼睛充血。发现上司突然出现在身后的时候，他烦躁的情绪更加膨胀了。

“警视，您就算是守在这里，效率也不会更高哦。”  
伏见正在处理十束消失地点的画面，一帧帧查也许能发现些蛛丝马迹。这些技术上面的事，这位上司完全是门外汉。

“你空出一台显示器给我用。”宗像拉出旁边的椅子。

难道警视要亲自做这种事吗？伏见不明就里地看了他一眼。

宗像操作着电脑，聚精会神地注视着屏幕。大约过了十分钟，他嘴角浮起了微笑。  
看来这场比赛他已经赢了，一颗悬着的心似乎放下来了。  
于是拨通了周防的电话。

================================

*时间：接到宗像电话十分钟前

周防尊赶到了在约定的地方，是一个卖关东煮的小店门口。

“有什么消息，快点说吧！”

“那个叫十束的孩子19号的时候来找小野问过关于宗元秋彦的事。”约周防的人正是昨天见过的美惠。她今天是一个人过来的，今天依然是穿着性感且画着浓妆。

“宗元秋彦？问了些什么？”周防意外地看着她，十束为什么会问一个死人的事呢？

美惠双手肘向后撑着墙壁，尺寸惊人的胸部更显得凸出了，她歪着头望着周防，脸上露出充满诱惑的笑容：“警官先生该不会想白拿消息了吧？”

这女人整天都在想什么？！   
周防忍着即将爆出来的怒气，深吸了口气。他扳过那女孩的下巴，凑近时美惠吓得脸色都变了，男人那蜜色的瞳孔透出来滚滚的杀气，令她膝盖都发软了。

“不要在男人干活的时候发浪，记住了吗？”  
美惠吞咽了一下，颤抖着声音小声回答了一声：“是.......”

“十束问小野的是关于宗元秋彦家监控的事情！反正宗元不是什么好人，家里藏了好多见不得人的东西。所以.......所以他家的保安系统是请人专门设计的。”美惠语速极快地说着。

“然后呢？那么查的结果怎么样？”周防追问道。  
“设计宗元家安保系统的公司请了一个顾问，是个警察。”  
“什么？警察？”听到这里，坐在一旁等待的八田也立刻跑了过来，一脸震惊地看着美惠。

美惠点了点头，戴着美瞳的大眼睛眨巴了几下，像是回忆起那人的名字：“好像叫堂本.....什么的。”

“堂本......贞二。”

周防的身体颤抖了一下，好像所有的事情都串联起来了。脑细胞兴奋地战栗，此刻的他激动地都要起鸡皮疙瘩了，强压着的情绪使他的脸颊微微抽搐着。

站在旁边的美惠虽然有点搞不清楚状况，但看到自己提供的信息能够帮到周防，也终于松了一口气。

===============================

正要往回赶的时候，手机突然震动起来，他已经感觉到了那是谁打来的电话。

“宗像，我正要回来。”  
“我已经安排人去行动了。”宗像压低声音说道：“打电话通知你，现在取消你参与该案件的行动权限。”

“别说了。你知道我不会听的。”周防望着天空，平静地回答着。

“周防，无论如何都要做吗？”  
电话那端的声音微微颤抖着，似乎在做着最后的尝试。  
“无论如何。”

“我脸上沾上了什么吗？ ”宗像刚刚挂断电话，就发现伏见正瞪着他。  
“警视，您已经掌握了无色的线索了吗？”  
上司站起身来，轻轻地摇了摇头：“没有。只是想让周防冷静一点，他现在被愤怒冲昏了头脑。”

伏见对破案没有头绪，只能听上司的安排。不过，第一次看到露出那种表情的宗像，真是相当意外。

===============================

对伏见说没有线索，是无奈之举。那里毕竟不是刑事课办公室，有很多话不方便说，注意信息的保密，这是做刑警基本的素养。

况且，关键性的证据还没有拿到，不能松懈所有的调查工作。  
宗像朝楼梯间走去，现在要去一个地方，印证自己的猜测。

警署的总监控室设在顶楼的机房旁边，隶属于网络支援课。平时只有值班的警员会在那里，可以随时调取东京各个路段的监控视屏。除了具有更强大的监控功能，还作为警署的总信息处理中心，每一台电脑上传下载的痕迹都会被这里记录。  
宗像从消防通道慢慢爬楼梯上16楼，楼道里非常安静，小窗透进来的阳光照射下，可以看到浮尘在飘动。

唯识系统链入之后，警署的监控可以直接与商家自装的监控并网，通过后台的子程序调整摄像头的角度，而且画面更清晰，是真正的无死角监视。加上手机的定位系统甚至可以随时查到警员的行踪，看到他们在做什么。

换句话说，只要长期看监控的人才知道什么地方不会被拍到，什么角度才是最安全的。操作这套系统的人，掌握着修改系统时间和剪切画面的权力。

警察的视觉盲区.......  
就在警察的眼皮底下。

怀着沉重的思绪，宗像礼司已经走到了十六层。硕大的机房锁闭着，乳黄色的对开大门上贴着维护时间表，另一边门上画着一个红色的圆圈，上面赫然写着“禁止”的字样。

机房的另一侧，就是监控室了，防盗门是虚掩着的。

轻轻敲了门，没有人应声。

宗像小心翼翼地推开门，所有的显示屏同时开启着，电子屏的光线有些晃眼睛。链入了“唯识”系统后，这里相当于是信息洪流涌入的第一个关口，信息分类并筛除无用信息，然后再到下面工作室的电脑里做细分、对比的工作。

正是工作繁忙的时候，这里怎么会没有人呢？


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

宗像环视着这30㎡左右的房间，在显示屏和靠窗的夹角有个大文件柜，透过玻璃柜门可以看到里面各种资料随意堆放着，在资料的最下面压着颜色鲜艳的壳子。

刚把那东西拿出来一半，后腰的位置有被硬物顶住的感觉，宗像立刻绷紧了神经。  
“即便是警视，到机房重地来也应该知道不能乱碰东西吧！”

身后传来说话的声音是个男人，声音很清脆，语气冰冷地让人不寒而栗。

原来如此。  
宗像已经明白过来了，自己真是来对了地方。

================================ 

“尊哥，现在回警署吗？” 八田已经开始摩拳擦掌了。

和宗像结束通话后，周防就默默地抽着烟。他心中没有任何犹豫，正在思考行动的步骤，以及宗像会安排谁去执行抓捕。多少次了，大家都认为可以将无色逮捕归案，却都出现了状况。  
这一次，绝对不能再出事。

手机再次响起来，周防皱起了眉头。这次是一个陌生来电打来的视频通话。

是光线不好的房间里，有轻微的噪声。有一个人双手被绑着，身体以不自然的姿势端坐在椅子上，正对着摄像头的位置。那人表情僵硬着，眼神异常冷静坚定，他没有被封住嘴巴，却没发出任何声音。

周防的心剧烈地颤抖了一下。  
的确是宗像礼司。

啊！ 一旁的美惠和八田几乎同时发出惊呼声。  
周防注意到在他脖颈处有一根线一样的东西，一直延伸到后面，线的另一端应该在犯人手里。

“可恶！竟然抓了警视！这家伙把警察到底当什么！不过，这是什么东西？”八田忍不住大声骂着，又仔细看了看视频。

“是钢丝。”  
周防的话语仿佛是从胸腔里硬挤出来般艰难，“听说黑道上有一种绑架手法，在脖颈处栓极细的钢丝，被栓住的人稍有不慎，便会被割喉，且很难找到他杀的证据。所以，被栓住的人只能一动不动。”

忽然，带着狐狸面具的男人出现在面前，这一次，他连变声都省去了。

“周防尊有个极聪明的上司，真是幸运。不过这世界上不需要那么多聪明的人。”那是一个声音没有杂质的男人，语气平静地令人感到恐怖。

“你想要什么？”周防几乎是咆哮着问道。  
那男人抬起右手，故意让他看到缠绕在手上的钢丝：“把你旁边的女孩带过来。地址，我等会儿发给你。”

短讯发来的地址是：風葉町200号16楼1室。  
“这个地址.......这里不是警署吗？”八田叫了起来，瞪大眼睛望向周防。

可恶！  
周防想起几个月前宗元秋彦的事，不由打了个冷战。那个疯子如果逼自己再次选择的话——不！他立刻阻断了自己即将疯狂的念头，望向美惠的脸，那女孩一脸惊恐地也看着他。

“不、不！我不跟你去！”她露出一副要哭的表情，转身就要逃走。  
“你必须跟我去！”  
周防猛地拽住她的胳膊，几乎是请求的态度低声说道：“不会有事的，我保证。”

八田怔怔地看着周防，在任何情况下警察都不能勉强无关的普通民众配合解救人质的行动。他不敢想如果，如果美惠不去的话，宗像就极有可能被无色杀害。

美惠的手臂被抓得生疼，眼泪止不住地往下掉，直到坐上出租车她嘴里一直语无伦次地骂着周防。坐在副驾驶的周防，发现手指在微微发抖，他下意识地去摸腰间的枪，似乎这样能让自己冷静一些。

=============================

*时间：周防正和美惠碰面，交谈中

“网络支援课的警员堂本贞二。你就是无色吧？”

宗像上下打量着那男人，1.7m左右的身高，中等身材，30岁上下的年纪声音很好听，身上的制服很干净整齐，连鞋子都一尘不染。

“我是谁，不重要。”  
用枪指着宗像的头，堂本将他的配枪扔到了地上。

“所以，面具什么的已经不需要了吧！”每说一句话，都感觉钢丝在在自己喉结的位置滑动，宗像难受地活动着脖子。

堂本没有在接话，只是盯着显示器看。他在看周防，那两眼放光的样子也吸引了宗像的视线，周防正在和一个女孩交涉。

“让我猜一猜。你梦想着做一名骄傲的刑警，成绩优秀却没有进刑事课，发现自己工作的地方竟然无趣到要每天面对冰冷的显示器，心态一点点地开始崩坏。”

“闭嘴。”堂本瞪了他一眼，鄙夷他自以为是的说教。

“你利用工作之便，调整摄像头位置，重置监控视频的时间扰乱破案。不能不说，你的反侦察手段确实很强——”  
“闭嘴！”  
“呃！”  
那男人握紧了拳头，宗像顿时产生了窒息感，脖颈处细致的皮肤产生的疼痛令他挺直了腰，眉头拧成一团，“你是看中了周防身上的暴力倾向吧！不过，周防他不是魔鬼，也不会变成魔鬼！” 

“他是不是魔鬼，马上就知道了。”堂本冷笑了一声，显示屏上的周防已经出现在警署门口了。 

无色选择在警署犯案，说明已经放弃了逃走。为什么？

“找到我，然后变成我。”  
周防的脑海里想起前几天收到的视频里，无色对他说的话。周防憎恶地啧了一声，大约想把他逼上绝路，然后让他走向和无色相同的路。

可是，又为什么是我呢？周防有些想不明白了。

出租车刚刚停到警署门口，手机收到短讯：不要惊动其他警察，如有异动后果自负。  
“八田，由我带美惠上去，你去网络支援课找伏见。他会知道怎么做的。”周防边说着往办公楼的方向走去。  
“尊哥，你放心！”八田注视着周防的眼睛。 

16楼1室，正是警署的机房。  
在推门进去之前，周防在美惠的肩膀上轻轻拍了一下，示意她放松一点。美惠虽然跟着黑社会见过不少血腥的场面，却是第一次亲身面临这么危险的事，她觉得自己的双腿都有些不听使唤了。

门是虚掩的，里面只听见电子元件工作的声音。  
周防紧紧抓住美惠的手腕，很是担心她会临时退缩。这种事在他办案的过程中遇到不少，临时倒戈突然变卦会给案件造成不可挽回的后果。房间中间并排放着几台巨大的中央计算机，轻手轻脚地往里走去。他精神高度集中，能听见自己粗重的呼吸，他此刻机警得像只即将发动进攻的野兽。

“周防尊，这是你第二次到机房来吧！”  
这声音从房间的尽头传来。几乎是他听见声音的同时，宗像礼司出现在他的面前。

双手被胶带缠住放在膝盖上，用绳子在腰部捆了好几圈，将他固定在椅子上，宗像的表情看起来十分冷静，看到周防走进来的时候，紫色的双瞳掠过一丝吃惊。

“我来了。要怎么才能放了宗像？”周防挑着眉毛，冷冽的视线像是夹着千万支箭射向堂本，握紧手中的抢随时准备行动。

只见那男人缓缓取下面具，周防和宗像同时望向他，那张普通的没有任何特点的脸确实是HOMRA监控上看到的男人：堂本贞二。周防分析着那根钢丝的长度，不过钢丝的的另一端已经不在堂本手上，而是拴在一个对重块上（注：对重块是电梯设备的附件，每部电梯都会有10块左右的备用对重块）。对重块卡在窗户钢筋护栏的中间岌岌可危，随时都有可能掉下去的危险。

“杀了她。”堂本看着站在周防身后的女孩，一面微笑着举起手中的抢对准宗像。  
“你他妈的真是个疯子。”周防厌弃地啐了一口，“这女孩也是需要惩治的犯人吗？”

堂本一副无所谓的样子，微笑了一下，“你也应该感觉到了吧！警察这个身份束缚了你，我这么做，是为了把你解放出来。”

美惠紧紧靠着墙壁，膝盖发抖地几乎站不住了。当周防望向宗像，视线相接的瞬间他能感觉到对方的心情，宗像之所以没有说话就是为了让他更冷静的分析眼前的情况。

“你下不了手？好的，警察要保护普通民众，那我杀了他。“

堂本用手指轻轻碰了下钢丝，对重块便产生些许移动，钢丝陷入皮肉，宗像的咬紧牙关，将身子尽量向后仰努力调整着呼吸。那冷酷的双眼中空洞的没有任何情感，他用枪口抵住宗像的后脑勺：“我知道你在想什么，但是火候还不够。怎么样，选好了吗？”

“不如你杀了我！！”周防怒吼道，握住枪手心里全是汗水。  
“我知道你会选宗像礼司。”那脸上露出诡异的笑容，解开保险栓。

果然，钢丝是为手枪上的保险。  
堂本算到周防有可能朝他开枪，手枪有可能射偏，也可能打中堂本。不管出现什么情况，只要他轻轻碰触钢丝，对重块上的钢丝便会将宗像的喉咙割穿。

周防的心剧烈地狂跳着，额头上的汗水顺着脖颈淌下来。他将美惠强拖拽到面前，那女孩跌倒在地上极度恐惧地哀嚎着。

可是，即便是朝美惠开枪了，也未必能保证宗像的安全。  
怎么办！现在该怎么办！


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“周防.......”宗像的声带被压迫着，声音很是低哑。  
他的声音像是从天边飘来，周防望着因缺氧而满脸涨红的宗像，那人轻轻地摇了摇头。四目相对中，周防似乎明白了他想说什么。

周防向窗外看了一眼，举起了手中的枪。  
“不要！求求你！不要杀我！”女孩声嘶力竭地哭嚎着。

嘭！嘭！  
两声枪响，凳子扭动的声音。

第一枪是周防朝地上开的，只间隔了不到2秒，第二颗子弹朝堂本飞过去的。说时迟那时快，宗像整个人向后仰过去将堂本撞到在地上，周防的子弹射在墙壁上。

宗像的动作使钢丝晃动，受起牵引的25公斤的对重块掉出窗外。周防站在不到4米的地方，根本来不及考虑堂本的行动，拼死冲了过去拉住了钢丝。

宗像的侧颈有血痕，少量的血液将白衬衣的领子染红，好在并没有伤到主血管，但是他已经退到了墙边。周防再慢半秒秒，他就必死无疑。

周防奋力将那钢丝在右臂上缠绕了一圈，终于固定住了钢丝的长度。

“周防！”  
为了防止头部受伤，宗像倒下去的时候，用右侧肩膀着地产生了缓冲，钝痛之下他感觉骨头都要裂开了。再看周防时，钢丝已将手臂上勒出来了道道血痕。

“周防，你看看你现在多无助，警察多无助！”  
堂本贞二从地上爬起来的时候，望着周防扭曲的笑着。他开始疯一般朝那美惠开枪，“你要救上司，我只好杀了她。”

美惠本就被周防刚才的枪声吓得不轻，连滚带爬地想要往外跑，躲过的两枪打中了计算机，但堂本还是被击中了左边小腿。她的惨叫声，在整层楼回荡着。堂本却并不打算追击，他转而望向倒在地上的宗像。

“堂本！你已经输了！”宗像冷冷地低吼着，因为周防拉住了钢丝，他终于得以顺畅呼吸。“你没有退路了。”

“我有说过要退路吗？”他咧嘴笑着，一副一心求死的表情。 

“来，朝这里开枪，周防。”堂本朝胸口拍了两下，将手里的枪扔在了地上，充血的眼睛闪着凶：“没错，我杀了那孩子，整整23刀，血流了38分钟。你是嫉恶如仇的对吧？那么，来替他报仇啊！”

我要杀了他。  
这个念头充斥着周防的大脑。  
周防一只手臂拉住钢丝显得相当吃力，鲜血顺着手臂滴落在地上，剧烈的疼痛令他太阳穴青筋暴起。即便如此他也没有打算放弃，他举起手中的枪。恍惚中似乎听到宗像在喊他，但是周防现在什么也不想听。

杀了他，我的噩梦才能停止。  
堂本是囚禁在他内心中的另一个自我的影子，不除掉心魔的话，总有一天会走向他的路。

枪响声传来，接着有人重重地跌倒在地上。

周防的后脑勺撞到了墙上，手肘磕到地板上的时候，枪被甩了出去。失血加上头部受冲击，他发现意识正渐渐变得模糊起来，将拉住钢丝的手被死命压在了身下。恍惚中，他似乎又听见了枪声，不过周防已经没办法看清楚是谁了。很快，手臂上的压力消失了。似乎有人进来了，房间里喧闹起来，美惠的哭喊声，呼唤他名字的声音，场面一定是混乱不堪。

大约是警员从窗户外面将对重块取下了，伏见和八田以及周防小组的其他成员也都冲了进来。

=============================

雪白的房间，消毒水的气味，温暖的阳光。  
周防尊醒来的时候，觉得浑身像散架了一样。第一感觉是肚子饿，然后尝试着想要坐起来。  
“医生说的没错，你果然该醒了。”原来是伏见猿比古，他坐在椅子上正看着周防。

“堂本呢？死了没有？”周防声音很是低沉，也显得有些无力。

“饿了吧！道明寺去帮你买饭去了，稍等一下吧！”伏见淡淡地说：“你已经昏睡了两天了。除了失血和轻微脑震荡，你还有过劳的症状。真是的！”他拿出手机给宗像发了条信息，汇报了周防醒来的事。

“我问你，堂本呢？”周防挣扎着坐了起来，一身酸软的他看向窗外的时候还有些晕眩。

“堂本在其他病房。”  
可恶！周防狠狠地朝床上猛锤了一下，缠着纱布的手臂立刻传来刺痛，他咬着牙忍耐着接着问道：“宗像呢？”

“警视在接受调查。不过今天应该会结束了，他回复消息说晚一点会过来看你。”伏见双手抱拳，知道他一定会追问到底，所以打算现在解释给他听。

“宗像警视手枪里的子弹只差1厘米就打中堂本的心脏，现在正在调查他是否合理使用枪械。”伏见说到这里稍作了停顿，他本以为周防尊会提问，但是对方只是瞪大眼睛看着他，一副难以想象的表情。

“我们从监控室里的视频看到，在你正要开枪的时候，宗像警视将你踢倒，所以你的子弹射中了天花板。他当时倒在地上，虽然手被胶带缠着，却还是拿起了地上的枪，朝堂本开了枪。”

“所以呢？为什么要调查宗像？”周防舔了下干裂的嘴唇瞪着伏见，“堂本可是差点要了宗像命的人，哼！有调查的必要吗？”

“尊哥，问题在于堂本的手里没有武器。”伏见冷冷地说道，“你还是没有明白警视为什么要开这一枪。先保重身体吧！医生说你要是醒了，去检查一下脑波休息几天就可以出院了。”  
“知道了。”

周防现在就想出院。  
宗像礼司，他现在怎么样了.......  
从醒来开始满脑子想的都是他。周防在医生们查完房后他拉开窗户，躺在病床上抽起了烟。 从第一次拥抱他开始，甘甜的，苦涩的，神秘的情愫在心头交缠，久违陌生的感觉一点点晕开，犹如一只手温柔且缱绻地抚摸着心，让浮躁的心获得安宁。 

伏见说错了。  
周防尊虽然是个粗线条，却是很敏锐的一个人。他还没有傻到不明白宗像为什么会那么做。

说到底，宗像会面临这样的处境也都是因为他。察觉到凶犯就在警署，没有证据依然定不了案。为了不打草惊蛇，宗像决定自己行动，只有引堂本再次动手，才能将其绳之於法。

就算被堂本用钢丝系住喉咙，也要制造机会将其“合理”的击毙。

这是宗像能为他做的极限了。  
周防望着自己的手掌：这只手拿起枪，是为了捍卫法律，还是为了个人的正义观？

“哟，看来精神不错。”  
病房门被打开，宗像礼司慢慢地走进来。他将西装挂在旁边的衣帽架上，仔细地打量着周防，“这里禁烟，如果被护士看到了要被教训。请你注意身为警部的形象，所以——”宗像强行从他嘴里拔出烟嘴丢进卫生间。

这男人还是那么啰嗦。 周防的视线跟随他重新回到床边。 

“这次害得你受那么重的伤，真是抱歉！”宗像歉意地看着那缠满纱布的手臂，“我向医院建议你住院一周，好好休息一下吧！”

“别自作主张！我有说过要请假吗？”周防立刻拒绝了他的好意，接着问道：“听说调查组来过，你......咳咳，你还好吧？”

“哦呀！难得你会关心我啊！”宗像嘴角勾起一个浅笑，意味深长地看着周防。“正当防卫，我不会有什么问题。”

“什么正当防卫.......”周防小声嘟囔着，望向窗外夕阳的余辉，将整个病房染上了橘色。“堂本手里根本没有武器，要是较真的话你这是正当防卫过当。宗像——”

“正是因为他没有武器。”宗像打断他。

稍停了片刻，宗像轻轻地抚摸着自己纤细的脖颈，自嘲般地说：“再说，他用钢丝套住警视的脖子，蓄意伤害是肯定了。绑架警察的罪很重的，我那么做也不过分吧。”

白皙的皮肤上一道已经结疤的近10cm的伤痕，依然触目惊心。正好在衣领上方的位置，连藏都藏不住。阳光照在宗像的脸上，那紫色的眼眸显得格外美丽。周防情不自禁地抬起手，顺着耳后的发丝摸向他的脖子。

“周防，别这样。”  
像是被那掌心的温度烫着，宗像颤抖了一下。  
“ 为他那种人不值得。”周防描绘着喉结，慢慢地滑到一侧的锁骨。他永远记得那细致的触感。

宗像垂下眼眸，长睫毛在下眼睑形成一片的阴影，苦笑了一声说：“谁说是为了他？倒是你这家伙什么时候才能学会执行命令！”

透过他右臂上面缠着的纱布，还依稀能看到血渍。宗像想起了当时的情景，脸色倏地沉下去。忽然，周防揽住了他的后颈。

“那么，是为了我？”

周防的气息扑面而来，那沙哑性感的声音震颤着他的耳膜，平静的心荡起了涟漪。宗像推了下镜架，将脸转向另一边，将乱了一拍的呼吸稍作调整后说道：“少胡说八道！我这是、是为了保护下属。”  
夕阳盖过了微微泛红的脸色，也将内心的动摇好好地隐藏起来。

知道了，知道了。  
周防心里暗暗应声着，抬起他的下巴温柔地亲吻着，撅住柔软的唇瓣享受着对方的温柔，舌尖交缠舔弄着敏感的口腔。听到宗像鼻息间轻哼了一声，周防一把将他抱在怀里。大手在脊背上摩裟着。依然不满足地，将那衬衣从裤子里扯出来直接抚摸那紧实的腰肉。

“周、周防！这里是医院！”被摸到腰的时候，宗像一下子清醒过来用力推开他。好险，再继续下去那头野兽搞不好会在这里抱他。

“唔.......”正在情动十分，忽然被一盆冷水浇醒。红发男人揪着头发，不痛快地大声嚷着，“我要出院！”

这家伙！！  
宗像皱起了眉，眼神变得严厉起来，他猛地揪住周防的衣领呵斥道：“现在命令你快点好起来！！不要老是想这些有的没的。”

虽然被吼得晕头转向，但那张俊脸上分明写着的是担心。  
周防无奈地叹了口气，拧着眉毛抬头望着他：“遵命，宗像警视。那就等我出院以后再说。”

“那么，再见。”  
原来这头野兽也会露出这种表情啊......  
这算是驯兽成功了吗？  
宗像在驾车回去的时候，想起他的脸庞情不自禁地笑了。


	6. 第6页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

审讯室里，八田正在和伏见一起给堂本贞二做笔录。他是幸运的，子弹贯穿伤，弹头没有留在身体里。手术做完后住院三天就按照警署要求去做笔录了。

“你自己说可以吗？都是做过警察的人，没必要再用手段了吧！”八田看着他那张惨白的脸。不想用更多的手段在他身上，还有个重要的原因。在诊断书上面显示，他不仅有枪伤，还有其他的病症。如果出现了什么意外状况，警署方面的立场会很为难。

那人点了点头，喝了一口水。他的表情沉静，说话声音很轻柔，就像是给大家讲故事一般娓娓道来。

“我叫堂本贞二，2015年毕业于XX警校。分来这个警署的时候，就被安排了到网络支援课。本以为能依靠自己的专业实现抓捕犯人的理想，没想到在那个没什么人会想起来的机房一干就是三年。”

“第一次犯案是2016年7月，长野县制作不合格儿童塑料玩具的社长为了掩盖罪证，杀了技术工程师。证据不足当庭释放，我在新闻上看到那些被毒玩具伤害的孩子，不管是对法律还是对办案的警察，我都失望了。我作为警察不能毫无作为，所以就利用自己职权之消除了监控上杀人的痕迹。”

“那以后杀人的理由和手段都是差不多的。你们都知道了。”

“为什么设计害周防尊？”八田瞪着眼睛，总觉得这家伙的心理太扭曲，根本不能去让人去理解他。这个问题，是刑事课的所有人都想知道。

“周防尊？”堂本的眼睛，但是很快黯然。“有一次，我去楼下调试机器，正好看到他正在审讯犯人。大概是审讯不顺利吧！周防打了嫌犯，后来听说把那人打残了（注：见第一章P2）。我看了监控之后，立刻就对他产生了兴趣。他身上有一股劲儿，惩治坏人的劲儿。”

“既然是这样，为什么要逼他杀人？！”八田满脸怒气地看着他。

“他不适合做警察，上百条的守则束缚了他。他应该是个行走江湖，惩恶扬善的武士。”说道这里，堂本的呼吸变得有些急促了，“我看过他在警署工作时的监控，他并不开心。难道你不觉得吗？”

“所以，我才让他杀了宗元秋彦。你没看到视频吗？他扣动扳机的那一刻多么的兴奋，那个混蛋停止呼吸后，你看周防多么的愉悦！”

“住口！”八田打断了他。他相信堂本说的是真的，因为无色杀人总有视频寄过来，但是唯独没有杀宗元秋彦的视频。说不定，是被上层扣下来了....... 

“你想要周防接替你，是什么时候决定的？”八田看着他越来越难看的脸色，决定加快进度。

“是宗元的案件开始。在那之前发现自己得了白血病，觉得需要有人惩罚那些钻了法律漏洞的坏人，不然我就这么死了岂不是真变成了无色，什么都没留下就消失掉，太不值得了。”

“我想让周防看清楚。警察这个职务多么的无助，受制于法律，受制于权势。既不能惩恶，也不能扬善。保护不了民众，也拯救不了自己身边的人。”堂本眯着眼睛缓缓地说道。

“既然这样，你为什么要当警察！不喜欢就辞职喽！”伏见被他的歪理弄得一肚子火，冷冷地说道：“在这个国家有一套我们不喜欢也要去遵守的生活准则，那就是法律。你这样的人，将个人意志凌驾在法律之上，根本不配做警察！”

“离开这里我就没办法看到世界有多么罪恶了。”堂本面无表情地看着伏见，停顿了片刻后忽然说道： “那个警视，和周防的关系不一般吧！如果周防杀了我，我的计划就成功了。”

“啧！你还是先管好自己吧！”伏见合上文件夹，冷漠地看着堂本，就像看一堆垃圾：“渎职、滥用职权罪、妨碍司法公正罪、袭警、绑架、故意杀人、藏尸、教唆他人杀人、持枪伤人，在医院里算一算够判多少年吧！”

这家伙在说什么啊......  
八田怔怔地看着他，周防和宗像警视关系不一般吗？这一点他真的没想过。

“我什么好说的了。得了这种病，早晚都是死，我承认你们所有的指控。”

“最后一个问题，杀害十束多多良的现场在哪里？” 八田问道。

“在我住处的地下室里。我把他......冻在冰柜里的。”他捂着胸口虚弱地回答道，脸色苍白地像一张纸。旁边的医生站了起来，示意八田停止审讯。

“他已经失去活下去的希望了。”看着堂本坐在轮椅上被推走，伏见从胸腔里深呼出一口气。“定什么罪，怎么判，对他来说没有意义了。”

“什么意思？”八田望着他。  
“明白了尊哥不可能变成无色之后，他就彻底绝望了。”  
“因为被抓到了吗？”  
“啧！笨蛋！当然是因为宗像警视！”伏见皱着眉纠正道。

“八田君，请你到办公室来一下。”扩音器传来警视宗像礼司的声音。

见八田一副忐忑不安的表情，伏见拍了拍他的背说道：“不会有事的，大概是问你前几天跟着尊哥出去的事！你放松点！”

===============================

即将入夏，天天都是好天气。走在外面哪怕是查案都会觉得日子很惬意，病号饭虽然没什么滋味，却营养十足。周防也很久没有那么规律的吃一日三餐了。

吃饱了就睡觉，睡觉醒了就浏览网页，累了又睡觉。  
真他妈的无聊！  
周防尊在医院里已经躺得心烦意乱了，但是上司却交代他要住院一周才能出院。他双手抱头望着天花板，这出去之后还不得被人笑话！

“10床周防尊，可以出院了。”  
病房门突然被打开，他的主治医生和护士一起走了进来。将一包药品堆在他的床上，“收拾东西出院吧！你的出院手续已经办完了。”

“喔.......我应该还有两天才出院吧？”周防一头雾水的看着他们，接过医嘱问道，“是谁给我办的出院？”

“是我。”  
一个瘦高的男人走了进来，手里拿着的文件袋里大约是装着周防的病历。他望着周防，嘴角浮起一丝微笑：“你大概已经在医院住够了吧？那就不要浪费公共资源，现在立刻出院吧！”

“喂，到底出什么事了？”周防望着宗像。

宗像是带着很官方的态度来接他的。周防心中有不好的预感，那平静淡然的表情后面，藏着显而易见的怒气。待医生们离开病房后，宗像转过身说：“快点换衣服吧！你马上有任务。”

一听到有任务，周防立刻来了精神。再在医院里躺下去整个人都废了，现在的他只想立刻回到岗位上去。

但是宗像的车却不是朝警署的方向驶去的。  
“直接去现场吗？”周防见他一直不说话，心里更加没底，透过后视镜瞪着宗像：“你什么都不说吗？这样的任务我可没办法接。”

金边眼镜后面的紫瞳意义不明地看了他一眼，脸上没有任何表情，只淡淡地说：“等一会儿你就知道了。”

这家伙到底搞什么？  
周防从口袋里摸出一支烟默默地抽着，他本就不擅长揣测上司的心情，几天不见宗像突然怒气冲冲地找自己，这样情况很不妙啊......

车子停下的时候，周防着实吃了一惊。这里是丁香公寓，宗像的家正在这里，只来过一次他也不会搞错。住院的每一天他都会想起这里，但是以这种方式被带过来，他的心情却怎么也高兴不起来。

“等一下！”周防靠在车门上，忍不住调侃道：“警视大人，一声不吭地拉男人来家里，不太好吧？”

“怎么？不愿意的话可以回去。“  
宗像推了下镜架，随着呼吸肩微微颤抖着。  
“但这是你的命令吧？”  
“你愿意听从我命令了吗？”宗像昂起下巴，视线中带着强烈的压迫感注视着周防。说完后，便朝电梯走去。

房间里宗像的气味立刻唤起了周防的记忆。他走进房间，宗像便搂住他的脖子。温热的唇瓣和周防交缠着，不顾一切地想把自己的气息传递给对方。

没有人能拒绝这样的亲吻，周防被他的热情所感染。他扯出宗像的衬衣，迫不及待地抚摸着他光滑的脊背。为彼此脱去衣服，拉扯中扣子崩得到处都是，还没到卧室两个人就已经赤裸相对了。

周防将他压在走道的墙壁上，从他敏感的侧颈一路吻到胸口，舌尖挑逗着淡粉色乳尖，一波波地快感扩散。小巧的肉粒逐渐胀大被润泽成艳红色。周防很清楚那里是他的敏感带，执拗地夹在指间揉弄。

听见宗像发出低吟声，身体不由自主地贴向自己，周防满意地笑了笑，粗大的手掌扣住臀肉很大力地抓揉着，只要移动身体，两人的下体便会相会摩擦。这尴尬的处境令宗像蹙紧眉头，但是似乎来不及掩饰了，周防迫使他们勃起的阴茎蹭在一起，从灵魂深处升腾起的情欲，如暴风雨般席卷了宗像的理智。

“唔.....唔......"  
周防握住两人的下体，轻柔地套弄着：“今天兴致那么高，这是怎么了？”  
“啰嗦！快点......”宗像搂住周防要催促道， 低头看到自己的性器上被对方弄得湿淋淋，而且还用指腹恶意地剐蹭这小孔。在这样下去，恐怕连站都站不住了。

周防用肘腕架起他一条腿，顺着臀缝摸下去，密蕾处有些紧绷，他轻轻按揉了几下便探入一指，宗像立刻惊叫出声：“轻点……”

“是自己做了吗？”周防问道。今天的扩张没费多少工夫，手指坏心眼地朝深处按压时，宗像有些受不住收紧臀肉。那潮红的脸春情荡漾，紫色的眸子里写满了渴求。  
“唔……哈……”

“你这是怎么了？快点说，不说的话我就不继续了。”  
宗像的性器涨得很疼，从会阴到囊袋都被周防弄地黏糊糊的。下面鼓胀的双球被那男人握在掌心揉捏着，他忍不住苦闷得呻吟出声。

“周防......”宗像捏着男人的下巴，断断续续地说：“不准......抱别人！”  
他哑然失笑，这又是从何说起？

“如果抱了别人，就.....不准再碰我！”  
宗像的话语很是严厉，周防被训斥得有些摸不着头脑，心里却很是搞笑的。没想到这么高傲的男人，也会有说这种话吗……


	7. 第7页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“了解。”  
周防的声音有些沙哑，他将肉茎顶住那穴口，咬紧牙关向上顶。被打开身体的过程，是一种很绵密的充盈感。宗像产生了晕眩，昂着头急促地喘息着，接受者周防的冲撞。

“慢、慢.....一点.......”前面的性器被周防坚硬的腹肌摩擦着得有些红了，敏感的铃口被刺激地差点射出来。宗像搂住周防的脖子，极小声地说道。

“唔？这就受不了吗？”  
看到宗像的腿在发抖，周防决定换个姿势。抱住那纤瘦的腰翻过去，让他双手撑在墙壁上。掰开臀肉就能看见后穴颤动着，硕大的性器顶住湿漉漉的密蕾，一寸寸进入，里面的肠道痉挛着立刻缠上来。

“好舒服......”  
周防低吼了一声，附下身抱住宗像的胸口，粗鲁地揉搓起他的乳首。果然，一动那里宗像的身体就会立刻绞紧，他满意地笑了笑，下半身更用力地顶进去。

随着越来越重的抽插着，宗像的大腿根被摩擦地又酸又疼。后穴里的敏感处被顶到的时候，控制不住湿答答地叫出声。  
“周防.....周防......我快要......”  
“可以哦，射出来吧......呃！”

能感觉到他高潮快到了，周防在那布满汗水的背上亲吻着，手探到他的身前殷切地在宗像的性器上滑动起来，感受到内壁绞紧的时候，周防舒服地倒吸了口气，调整姿势朝那脆弱的腺体上用力抽动起来。

“不、行......！”承受不住过于激烈的爱抚，宗像已经没办法思考了。任由官能享受将自己淹没，冲向欢愉的顶峰。他看到墙壁上被自己的浊液弄脏，而周防的手还轻柔地揉捏着，帮他将没有完全射出的精液弄出来，能感觉到股缝里有液体顺着腿根流下来，地板上被弄湿了一片，宗像真是想死的心都有了。

“转过来。”  
周防抱住他几乎虚脱的腰将他扶进卧室，强烈的羞耻感令宗像闭上眼睛，任由那红发男人擒住自己的唇瓣温柔的亲吻着，舌尖骚弄着牙根部，津液霸道地投喂给他。

“唔......宗像，别玩火......”  
两人抱在一起稍作休息之后，宗像忽然翻身压在周防的身上，顺着结实的腹肌激烈的吻起来，当他滚烫的呼吸喷到那刚刚发泄过的部位上时，周防的性器又开始蠢蠢欲动了。只见那男人犹豫了片刻，俯下身含住龟头吮吸着，一脸迷醉地捧着囊袋揉捏着。

他柔软的舌尖地刺激着前端部分，周防尊顿时皱起了眉。他抚摸着那汗湿的头发，喉咙里发出苦闷的低吼。宗像的手法并不熟练，那表情却着实让人受不了。吞吐着硬挺起来的性器，情动地无法自制。周防注意到他开始自我抚慰的时候，用力啧了一声，翻身将他推倒在床上。

宗像的穴口一片湿滑黏腻，第二次进入他的身体很顺利。他抬起双腿环住周防的腰，准备全身心接受男人进攻。看到宗像发情般失控，周防掐住他的大腿根的嫩肉看了看下面的情况，每次进出都有刚才未处理的精液溢出来，看着这淫糜的一幕越发难以忍耐。

“别碰前......”  
周防想要给他更多刺激，抓住半勃的性器揉搓着，宗像难以承受地呜咽了一声，内壁条件反射般地箍紧入侵者，浮起腰配合对方的抽动。

这男人在寻求一种满足感.......  
周防带着他走向高潮的时候，隐隐听到他叫自己“尊”。  
想要他。  
肉体交缠的时候，这个声音一直在胸腔里回荡。

宗像的身体浮起一层色情的粉色，眼角发红且迷离地看着周防，抱着他结实的背脊：“好重.......”  
周防这才从他身上移开：“警视阁下，满足了吗？”

“你说呢？”  
宗像轻笑了一声，骑到他的身上，修长的手指从喉结一路向下，经过腹肌的时候周防突然紧张起来，因为刚刚射过的阴茎此刻以柔弱姿态被他握了在手里。

“喂，我可是伤员。”  
周防咧着笑了一下，伸手抱住他。右臂虽然已经不需要纱布了，伤痕却依然醒目。虽然不知道出了什么事，宗像赤裸白皙的身体骑在自己的身上，是男人都不能拒绝吧！

“说过的吧？不允许和线人有肉体关系。”宗像细长的眼眸注视着他，狎住那圆润的肉冠部分恶意地撩拨着。

一股股热流在身体里涌动着，周防扳着他的下巴，认真地回答：“我也说过的吧？没有。”

“不允许……女人什么的，也不允许。”因为刚才的情事，宗像的眼睛里浮起一层漂亮的水汽，表情中却带着些许怒气。

原来如此。  
周防的心里忽然漾起一丝甜蜜，因为被这个男人需要，被他渴求而产生的甜蜜。他眯起眼睛看着宗像：他不惜“滥用职权”也要夺取的东西.......大概是我吧。

“礼司......” 下腹的热源被撩拨得又痒又麻，周防抓住了他的手。  
“我还没有允许你叫我的名字。”  
“那么，警视大人。明天你可能又要请假了，没关系吗？”周防挑着眉毛看着他。

“那不是你该担心的事。”  
宗像移开眼睛，脸上的红晕还未散去，显得格外诱人。

这上司还真是.......  
不过逞强的话，只有你自己吃亏哦！  
周防尊舔了下嘴唇，扣住他已经发颤的腰应声道：“遵命。”

整整一下午，两个人都在做爱。  
房间里充斥着精液的气味，汗水交缠的气味。就像是要把所有的一切交付给对方一样，兴奋交缠着直到什么也射不出来才结束。宗像在极度欢愉下失去了意识，周防抱着他根本起不来身，干脆就这样睡去。

男人之间的性爱，就像一场战争，不到对方求饶绝不会放手。人家说经历过生死以后，会更加用力地去给予去索求。

不需要讲什么情和爱。  
不用言语，都足够表达。

周防住院的时候，看着手臂上的伤反反复复地回忆着当时的想法，发现竟是一片空白。  
或许，这是出于本能吧！

============================ 

“为什么要阻止我杀堂本？”  
“我不想，让你的手再染上血。”  
“害怕血怎么当警察？”  
“怎么可能怕血？我是不想让你用染血的手来拥抱我。”  
......  
“美惠的事，你吃醋了？”  
“.......你让我吃线人的醋吗？”  
“啊......算了，我的体力只够应付你一个。”  
“你这是什么话！”  
.......  
“周防，你什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
“.......在你喜欢上我的时候。”  
“真是个自我意识过剩的家伙......”  
“是吗.......可能真是我自我意思过剩了。”  
.........  
“我可不会染头发。”  
“唔……好像也看习惯了。  
“有件事我还问你，你的头发，也不是黑色的吧？”  
“墨蓝色偏黑色，天生的。”  
“你这家伙......”  
........  
深夜里才醒来的两个人，背靠背在黑暗中说着不着边际的话，就像是在一起多年的伴侣在唠家常。

============================

“伏见！警视呢？我这里有很重要的文件需要他签字。” 伏见猿比古正在键盘上飞快地打字，八田突然凑过来让他烦躁地皱起了眉。

“听说请假了。”  
“诶？请假了？”八田不敢相信地重复了一次，“新上司不过来了半个月，第二次请假了诶！这、这也太……”

“周防呢？什么时候上班？工作多的都做不完，他还在医院休息吗？”伏见问道。

“尊哥已经出院了，真是的！提前出院也不说一声，我还想去接他呢！”八田嘟囔着。  
“那就说得通了。”伏见轻轻叹了口气。

“什么说得通？你说话别说一半啊？”  
“宗像警视请假的原因。”  
“和尊哥有关系吗？”八田压低声音问道。

“啧！自己去想！别来烦我了，我正忙着！”伏见觉得有些话，即便说了，他也不会懂。

记得宗像警视欢迎会第二天，伏见认出了那洗发水的味道，周防尊和宗像是同一个牌子……  
周防尊还买了仙人球送给宗像警视……  
嘁！我干嘛要注意这种事？！

第一次，伏见对自己作为刑警的敏锐产生了无比的厌恶。


End file.
